


Alex’s Legacy

by Wisegirl38



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Gay, M/M, alex has a future twin, alex has a sister, read to understand that part, so much gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisegirl38/pseuds/Wisegirl38
Summary: Alex Reginald Joyner son of Samantha Joyner was a blessing, he looked just like his late Uncle who died so many years ago. Recently moving near her brother’s old studio her and her son where ready to meet the neighbours, if only it where that simple.
Relationships: Alex & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Julie/Luke maybe, OC & Carrie Wilson, OC & Luke (Julie and The Phantoms), OC & Reggie, julie & luke, maybe tho idk yet
Comments: 27
Kudos: 173





	1. Moving day

An opening scene of a picture-perfect family. The average American family as well, blond hair, blue eyes, expected straight teeth. A mom, dad, son and daughter.

Looking in closer the tension is clear, strained smiles, slight glares.

“You are not one of them Alexander! I will not allow it, we are a family of god-”

“Mom! God doesn’t care, you told me he sees us all as equal, only sins seen-”

“Your little stunt IS a sin, Alexander. A big one at that.” She huffed, her cheeks flushed, posture tense. Looking back at her son. Teary eyes, blotchy stains from screaming were prominent. 

As the silence continued Alex’s breathing slowed down to a soft whimper. He rushed to his room shoving all his clothes - clean or dirty - into his backpack. Sliding shoes onto his feet, he almost ran out of the house. Instead, he quietly made eye contact with his mother, walking towards the small pink room. A young girl, hugging her knees under the bed. Alex slowly approached her, bringing his hand up to caress her cheek.

“Hey Sammy, big brother is gonna take a little trip okay?” He looked down towards her, her soft cyan eyes looking back into his icy orbs. He took his hand off of her cheek and unzipped his bag. He grabbed his baby blue hoodie and 2nd favourite fanny pack.

“Why are you leaving, sh-shouldn’t you stay? Ally, please stay! Don’t leave me here!” Her bottom lip quivered and breathing started to get heavier and louder.

“Hey-hey-hey,” Alex started “It’s going to be okay, and I’ll tell you what, as long as you have my hoodie and things, I’ll come back. I need to come to collect them at one point right?” Alex gave her a small smile as he wrapped the fanny pack around her shoulder and hoodie above her head.

With the height difference, the hoodie was at her knees, and sleeves hung a bit past her hands. The fanny pack sagged but was held firmly in her small hands as she launched herself at her brother. Samantha hugged his neck, tears soaking his shoulder but neither cared. Soon enough Samantha’s sobs died down and she was on the edge of sleep. Softly Alex laid her back onto the bed and left without another word.

After half an hour of biking he shoved his bike into the studio, jumping onto Luke’s couch he faded into sleep.

______________________________________________________________________________

25 years later

Alexander Reginald Joyner is 16, with messy blond hair and icy blue eyes. He looked like a carbon copy of his late uncle.

His mother Samantha Joyner is 40 years old and just got a new job right near her brother’s old studio. The memories of her brother became vague over the years but his face was always prominent, his voice was too. Smooth and calming, naturally happy and light. When she had her son, she was unsuspecting but named him after the boy she missed deep down. So when he grew up, subtlety becoming more and more familiar, she realized. Alex was right. The baby blue hoodie and fanny pack still kept safe in her room, and Alex came back to her. So when she got the opportunity to be closer with him through her son and his love for music. Samantha was over the moon, caring for her child.

She met the band only a few times, but with no one else she wanted to dedicate anything to she remembered Reggie. He was happy, bass player, and overall admirable, plus her brother was best friends with him.

On Alex R’s birthday, she gave him the hoodie and fanny pack she had kept. Still smelling of her brother’s strawberry shampoo and cherry chapstick.

A few months later they moved from a regular apartment to a huge house, given to them from some old relatives. Now moving in, Samantha wanted to meet the neighbours, see if she could get more of her brother’s things from the studio, but first, a good impression.

__________________________________________________________________________

Alex R put on his usual outfit of the year, his uncle’s hoodie, and fanny pack with high waisted ankle jeans and vans. Parting his hair and a quick chapstick reapply, he felt satisfied and headed down the stairs. His new house was really big compared to their old apartment, a total of 3 stories, 2 regulars with a basement. He claimed the basement his rehearsal area for his drumming and has his own bathroom. His friends before were mutual, he still texts and talks to them, but they weren’t the closest. 

His room was pretty big with a double sized bed, complete with light blue comforter and pastel sunset pillows. Posters of Sunset Curve where posted on the walls and recording equipment half way set up in the corner.

Going downstairs

“Hey, mom! Mind if I ride around the neighbourhood?” He grabbed a pop tart and hugged his mom good morning

“Sure kiddo, but remember, we are having lunch with the Molina’s at 1 o’clock. Plus, we need your famous cherry cheesecake to win them over.” jokingly Alex made a blushing pose like one of the anime girls on Netflix. His mom laughed and ruffled his hair.

“Gotcha, see you later!” grabbing his skateboard he rid off

______________________________________________________________________________

Julie woke up and got ready fairly normally. Her and the guys were going to rehearse most of the day, and figure out a few more things since the night of the concert.

“Morning Ray!” was heard from downstairs. 

“Oh, Reggie” Julie shook her head as she came down the steps. 

“Morning dad! How’s it going?” she grabbed some OJ from the fridge and sat down, seeing Reggie poof out

“Nothing much, but we have neighbours to meet today. So be here by 12, I don’t want you to be late. They have a son your age too, so be nice, maybe show him around school next week?” his nervousness was obvious but she cut him some slack and smiled.

“Sure, I’ll probably be in the studio ‘til then, so you don't have anything to worry about me being late.” Sipping the last of her drink she set off to the studio.


	2. Meet and Greet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie and Alex R meet

Alex R was skating down the street of Hollywood, passing people all alike yet different. It wasn’t until it was too late did he realize there was a cute guy he was about to crash into.

“Eep!” he held his arms over his head and tried to stop but crashed right on top of him, Alex R’s head landed in the crook of the guy’s neck and arms reflectively went around his neck.

The guy was soft, and warm, and a total stranger.  
Blushing madly, he got up and tried to form a sentence without embarrassing himself.

“Dude, god, uh, Alex sorry - no - you crashed - uh- let’s smash. Oh, wow this is hard, s-sorry I crashed into you.” his face had to be so red by now, as his victim stood up.

He was tall, but shorter than Alex. His hair was long, tied back into a ponytail. It looked soft and neat, yet light with subtle curls to make them perfectly imperfect. Slowly moving his eyes to the prominent jaw line and broad shoulders.

‘I remember why I’m gay now,’ Alex thought

It wasn’t until a deep voice pulled him out.  
“Yeah, man, it’s cool. You wanna smash huh?” giving Alex no mercy he smirked and looked at him expectantly.

Alex started shifting his weight from side to side, fumbling with his hoodie mittens.

“That-uh... that wasn’t meant to be out... loud” Alex said, looking up into the stranger’s eyes and back down

Laughing, the guy tries to respond “M-man you-” cut off from his laughter. He takes deep breaths as his eyes fall onto Alex’s board.

“Whoa, Alex, dude, when did you start riding? Plus, is that a new hoodie?” Alex’s eyes shift in confusion.

“How do you know my name? I’ve never met you before!” suspicion rose in Alex’s stomach, anxiety and fear knotted together. 

‘I might be gay, but not for creeps.’

“What do you mean? We hang out all the time and…” As the guy trails off, Alex’s feet slowly step back, bumping into someone passing by. His stalker’s eyes widening with a quiet gasp.

“I am so sorry,” Alex rushes to say, turning back to his new stalker, “We haven’t met, I just moved near here today.”

With that last statement, Alex quickly got onto his board, trying to get away from the guy as fast as possible.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Julie entered the studio, seeing as the sunshine lit up the place.

“Hey guys? Helloooo” she looked around the room, not seeing any trace of them.  
“Sup!” Reggie popped up behind her

“Gah! You need to stop doing that” Laughing, Reggie swung an arm around her.

After the Orpheum they could touch her and most other things too, but that was about it for now. If they really wanted to - they could eat.

“But it is fun, I get bored around here.” he mimicked a fake frown, pulling at the edges of his mouth  
Julie rolled her eyes at him as Alex and Luke popped in.

“Hey! Ready to practice til dusk” Luke said, smiling easily at her

“I wish but I have lunch planned at 12, so we only have a few hours.” Luke protested,

“Just skip-” Julie cut him off

“Uh-uh, they have a son my age who is going to school with me. I don’t want him to think I’m some flake or jerk before I even meet him. We probably are gonna be carpooling a lot too, so a decent relationship is a must with neighbours.” she had a determined look on her face, she would not give into their puppy dog eyes.

Pouting, Luke grabbed his guitar.  
“Well, if we aren’t gonna be able to do it for long, let’s get to it.” The guys smiled and went to their respective areas to ‘rock out™’ 

After going over some dog-eared pages of sunset curve songs, and their usual ones, they all longed around to get to writing. 

“I still think ‘Home is where my horse is’ needs to be on our list-”

Luke interrupted, “Reggie.. man, I love you but I am not a cowboy.” 

“Speak for yourself dude, I look amazing in a cowboy hat! Oh, my - imagine Willie in a cowboy costume, ugh thanks Luke, now I really want that!” Alex’s gay was showing, and it came out hard - pun intended.

“Don’t forget about me, I’d love me some cowboy boots,” Julie grinned  
Luke threw a pillow at her, rolling his eyes.  
Laughing at him one last time, she checked the clock.

“Holy crap! I gotta go, see you later!” she ran off towards the house, almost tripping over her keyboard on the ground.

Once she got to the door, her dad was already coming out with a plate of home-baked cookies.

“Mhm, those will win them over,” trying to grab one her dad swatted her hands away

“They won’t be able to if you eat them all up before we even get there, they are right across the street.” playfully frowning at no cookies, she walked with him.

As they approached the house she saw a skateboard on the porch, neatly leaning against the wall.

‘Probably the kids.’ she thought

Putting on a smile, she truly was excited, but her natural face looked bored or dazed. She reached and rang the doorbell.

Soon enough the door opened, revealing a woman around mid thirties or early forties. She had long blonde hair tied up into a bun with strands falling out, framing her face nicely. She had a soft nose and thin lips.

“Hello, you’re the Molina’s I assume,” She opened the door for them to enter “It’s lovely to meet you, I’m Mrs. Joyner, call me Samantha.” She had a genuine smile and reached her hand out to shake just as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. 

“This is my son, Alexander.” She smiled and shook her dad’s hand as Julie froze.

Eyes landing on the boy, he looked just like Alex, from his hairstyle down to the fanny pack. This one though had a baby blue hoodie and jeans. It was as if Alex had time traveled. Was this some trick or trap from Caleb? Making a split second decision, she masked the shock from her eyes and shook his hand.

“Julie.” she smiled

“Hi, Samantha, I’m Ray. We brought you some of our famous home-baked cookies.” her dad commented as Alex R’s eyes shined at the word cookies.

“Ooh, we love you already! The food is still in the oven so we can talk in the living room. Alex, can you get the Plates from the basement?” Alex R nodded as Ray and Samantha headed over to the living room.

Needy for more information Julie caught up with him

“I’ll help, so...um..how’s the new house?” Julie was truly at a loss, wanting to know more yet not wanting to find out.

“Well, we just moved in, and wow is it big. Our old place was an apartment, and it was small, c’mon.” Alex R went down some stairs and switched the light on.

Gradually, looking in as she walked, there were drums.

‘As expected’ she thought

But also a keyboard and bass, a box full of cassette tapes in the corner. A couch was against the wall. It was about half the size of the studio, but still big.

Julie approached the instruments. A small electric box was near them with lots of buttons and a mic. 

“Oh, that’s my stuff. Recording songs and music is a bit of a hobby,” Alex R shrugged, smiling slightly.

“Wanna hear something?” Julie nodded

“Yes! Lay the beats on me!” They both laughed as Alex R hit a few buttons.

A fun rhythm kicked in with guitar strums and a beat in the background

Laughing, Julie started dancing around and soon Alex joined in as the lyrics started

“I know you’ve got a strong heart, it’s written in the stars, behind the castle walls. You’ve hit your light.” Alex started singing along with his own song, jumping up and down.

“But when you let the past go. Your story unfolds. Look out your window, into the night!”  
Lyrics came one after another smooth yet fast as drums got louder

Alex R and Julie were rocking out around and air playing the guitar or drums.

“Find what you’re looking for”  
At the last note they both posed, with a popstar look - arm up and other on hip - out of breath.

“That was awesome! Why don’t you play for others?” Julie wished she could have the song on her playlist.

Alex R just smiled shyly 

“I don’t have a band, and never really had close friends to play for. I could make you a flash drive with some of my songs?” Julie whooped 

“Yes! I loved it. You need to play publicly!” Alex R grinned brightly as he then remembered the plates.

“Right,” Julie commented, “Well, you should come over sometime. We can rock out and-” Julie sucked her breath in. 

Up on the wall was a sunset curve poster, multiple sunset curve posters. 

“Sunset curve? You a fan too?” Julie asked, barley keeping herself from panicking.

“Yeah, big one. My - uh, my uncle was in it.” Realisation dawned on her, that this Alex (R.) Is the nephew of her Alex.  
“Holy shit” she thought

Her life just got a whole lot more complicated.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Willie poofed inside the studio, eyes wide

“Alex? You here?” Willie looked around the room, he saw Alex’s drums, about to leave he heard voices coming from the house.

Inside the room was Luke, Reggie, and Alex. All laughing, all still here.  
“What the hell is going on?” Willie was ready to find out as he poofed in the room  
____________________________________________________________________________

“Alex? You’re not gone.” All three boys shot their heads to Willie.

“Yeah, Julie saved us.” Alex slowly approached Willie, before launching himself at him, arms around his neck as Willie’s wrapped around Alex’s waist. 

“What happened earlier, though? You touched other’s Alex, lifers. You acted like you didn’t know me.”

It confused Alex; he hasn’t seen Willie since the concert.

Life just got a whole lot more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes - 2nd chapter!! So some nicknames are up for debate for Alex R. We have  
> Lex, AJ, Alex R. , and Xander. Just let me know in the comments.
> 
> Love interest is also unknown for now but might dabble with a bunch of people and choose later - Alex R. is gay. Personality differences between the two will be more prominent in the future as I get int character development and interaction.  
> Updates are gonna be slower when chapters get heavier depending on how the storyline goes OR because I have band from 4pm-11pm 4 days a week and school is 9-4 so i'm a busy bee.  
> Also this is my first fic
> 
> The song that was by Alex R. was Don’t Wait by Joey Graceffa  
> Implied things that you might have missed  
> -Alex R. can see ghosts  
> -Willie thought the band was gone, figured out they aren’t  
> -Alex R. is a fan of Sunset Curve - and has merch (shirt,posters,CDs)


	3. First day of school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AJ goes to school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!! I love hearing your thoughts!

Alex woke up to a blaring alarm, slamming the noise he heard it clatter to the ground.

‘Shit. that was my phone wasn’t it.’ he thought

The panic that came shot through him and woke him up. Rushing to check his phone, mind moving faster than his still groggy body. Relief came as his screen wasn’t cracked

“Thank god, ugh” he muttered, rubbing his eyes open. He took a deep breath and got out of the comfort of his bed, loathing to take off his clothes to shower.

“Okay, Alex, the first day of school. Head up, hair neat, and stick with Julie. That simple, don’t screw this up.” He pep talked himself in the mirror

Spitting out the toothpaste and washing his hair letting it air dry as he chose his outfit.

White vans, lightly faded jeans, a tucked-in graphic T, with a white long sleeve underneath. All put together with his fanny pack ™. Simple, good impression makes him look innocent.

Alex R smiled and finished up his hair. Rushing downstairs grabbing his usual pop tart reading the note his mom left

‘Working early today left $20 for pizza, I will be back for dinner! Love you.’ Alex smiled, his mom wasn’t usually absent - she was pretty involved in his life. He smiled because no mom meant endless snacks after school.

Alex R grabbed his board, locking the door behind him. Smoothly pushing off, following the direction his phone spoke out between his music

‘On any other day, I would just go crazy - left thirty feet - The breaks are only gonna save me’

__________________________________________________________________________

Alex R got to the school about 20min early, about enough time to get his schedule, maybe look around a bit.

He went to the office. It spelt of crisp sticky notes and dusty furniture. A weird mixture of his grandmas and the dentist. At the desk was a middle-aged woman with frayed red hair. It was thin and tied up in a bun, wisps of it escaped framing her face.

“Hello,d uh-h-hi I’m new?” he stuttered out at her

‘ great going, now you already look pathetic ‘ he thought

“ Hi sweetie, you must be,” the lady read the computer “Alexander, welcome to Los Feliz. You are now officially a bobcat! I’m Maybelle.” she smiled and handed him a yellow sheet with his info

“Would you like a guide, honey?” she asked right as he was about to leave

‘It seems rude to say no’ Alex R thought, turning around with a small smile and nod

Ms Maybelle returned it as she went over to the announcements

“Could Flynn Miller please come to the front office, Flynn Miller? Thank you.” Alex got more and more nervous as him meeting people became more real. Exited would be a word he’d use but also dreading the moment he gets rejected from people. 

The office door swung open revealing a young girl with dark-toned skin. She had a small nose and natural frown. Giving off a confidant aura she smiled at Alex, his fears rolling off him. 

“Hi, I’d be Flynn. Apart of the Student Welcoming Committee, our head wasn’t available so here I am.” Alex smiled back 

“Alex, a part of the new student committee.” ‘Such a lame joke, why do I have to be so pathetic.’ Alex thought, internally cringing

Thankfully, she laughed a little before leading him to the halls.

“So Alex, where are you from? What program are you for? You look familiar, have I seen you from somewhere?” rapid firing questions at him. Gaining his composure, he answered them with confidence

“I’m from LA as well but a few hours away, mom got a new job location! I am here for the music program, I play drums and guitar. No, I haven't met you anywhere. I would have remembered someone as impressionable as you.” nice, smooth, confident. That is what he had to be to survive high school. A war zone where your armour was your personality. 

That was how Alex R thought of it anyway.

“I like someone who can keep up. We are gonna be great friends, I have one left question for you though.” Alex R gave her an interested glance “ Thoughts on country music?” 

‘Uh oh, is this good or bad’ Alex loved country music, at least after his usual pop-rock. The country was something he could feel too, get emotion from. Gave him ideas for new songs or choreography.

Deciding that his downfall should be sooner rather than later he answered.

“Depends on the singer, like I will sing along to Garth brooks but Shaina Twain is the worst! How she became a hit is a mystery to me and everyone with taste.” Alex R grinned, this was different. He had actually talked about his country obsession! With someone other than his mom or online friends. 

That soon faded when he looked back at Flynn, and her shocked expression. Until she started laughing, soon growing into a full-blown shrill.

“Wow, wouldn’t have pegged you for a country boy!” Flynn sputtered between her

“Deep breathes Flynn, wouldn’t want you to pass out.” Flynn rolled her eyes at him

“Don’t you worry about me cowboy - Oh! Julie! Over here!” Their conversation stopped as Flynn took notice of her best friend down the hall.

Julie came closer and Alex didn’t know if it was a good or bad thing that his neighbour and a new friend knew each other.

“Meet-” Julie interrupted her “Alex! I thought I was gonna give you the tour? Been looking everywhere.” Guilt rose in his stomach, did he do something wrong? Julie must have noticed because she haste commented: “It’s fine though, you’ve met my best friend Flynn!” Julie gestured

“ And as I was saying until you interrupted. This is Cowboy! How do you two know each other?”

“she/he’s my neighbour.” they both said, awkwardly laughing to ease the tension

“Flynn, you weren’t answering last night. Could I talk to you?” glancing at Alex “Alone?” 

Flynn got the hint and nodded as they walked over a bit away from the boy.

“Your cowboy looks just like Alex!” Julie hissed 

“Alex?” Julie did a little drumming motion before Flynn remembered the band. Holy crap, Alex.

Realisation dawned on Flynn as her eyes widened.

“Holy- wait. My cowboy? I am a proud independent wom-” Julie interrupted “Not the time. Keep your distance and keep an eye on him.” Flynn nodded as they looked back to where they left him.

He was gone, just great

_________________________________________________________________

After Julie and Flynn were whispering, Alex realized he still had to audition in person. Making his way to the music room with Flynn’s scrappy direction of where things were running in his head.

Soon enough he pooped out in the middle of a hall as the bell rang.

‘Crap, this is just perfect.’ Alex thought

“Hey! Watch it!” Alex R looked down to see a girl with long blond hair and flawless skin. In a totally platonic way, Alex would describe her as a princess.

“Sorry, do you know where the auditorium is?” The girl looked him up and down, her eyes widening a bit. A moment later she smiled at him.

“You’re Julie’s friend aren't you? Come on, I can take you.” She latched onto his arm walking him through the halls. Some students started and more whispered

‘She has a type’ or ‘isn't he from the Orpheum?’ where gossiped about the halls she led him

“I’m Carrie, you?” She looked up at him expectantly.

“Oh-uh Alex-” Carrie interrupted

“Too common, I like...Last name?” Alex R reluctantly gave it over

“AJ! Short, easy to remember, plus you won't get confused with the five other Alex’s here. C’mon” Like whiplash she talked and walked while he was trying to keep up with both paces.

“Here we are, gimme your phone...and schedule!” Alex - AJ now, quickly gave them over, slightly scared. He was more confused, obedient while his mind was still 3 hallways back.

Carrie typed her number into his phone and snapped a picture of his schedule.

“We have the same lunch on Bdays, and math so sit with me tomorrow. I’ll help you get settled in! Good luck!” With that, she left in a blur. 

Recovering from the Carrie tornado as fast as possible, AJ took a deep breath.

“Mrs.Harrison?” AJ approached her, 

A short dark-skinned woman turned to him. She had on a nice blue blouse with some faded jeans and flats. Her hair was up in a bun, overall she looked welcoming.

“Hello, Alexander right? AJ now, Carrie is a force to be reckoned with. Past that, I heard you were a man of many talents.” AJ smiled back at her

“Yeah, music is a passion. Runs in the family.” Mrs.Harrison nodded and grabbed her computer

“Yes, you can sing, dance, and multiple instruments and languages. You can shake the music industry by the ground. So please, let’s get to the show.” She sat down as AJ grabbed his phone and started his background audio.

Soft electric guitar started the intro. Giving it a second or two Alex joined in

“Yeah I’m waking up, still can’t sleep on your side. There’s your coffee cup, lipstick stain fades with some. If I can dream long enough, you’ll tell me I’ll be just fine.” His smooth voice cut through the guitar as the piano now comes in, memories coming to him.

The song was from his mom’s point of view. When she lost her brother, her husband. A moment with his dad flashing across his mind. When he was carried around the house on his dad's shoulders. Or when AJ and his dad made cherry cheesecake together. They made a mess but he always remembered it.

______________________________________________________________________  
The song came to an end as AJ came back to the world. 

“Repeat what happened,” Alex said as he looked at Willie

They were in the studio splayed across the couch. Alex was laying on top of Willie, head rested on Willie’s chest. Willie softly raked his fingers through Alex’s hair. Playing with blond locks trying to calm his boyfriend.

“ I was skateboarding around LA as usual when I stopped. Someone crashed into me and I saw it was you. With a skateboard. When I talked with you, it was as if you didn’t know me. You weren't anxious or excited to see more. More of...confused. Then you touched lifers Alex, lifers.” 

Alex’s eyes went panicked at the story. He hasn’t left the house without someone since before the concert, he hasn’t seen Willie since then either. 

Suddenly he felt Willie start to caress his head again. Slowly coming to regular breathing he calmed down. Willie always figured out how to do that

“We’ll figure this out, ask Julie. Maybe she can help.” Willie grabbed his chin making Alex look up at him

“It’s gonna be okay.” Alex closed his eyes surrendering and leaned in, kissing his softly 

Alex turned his body to get more comfortable as Willie put a hand behind his neck forcing him to come closer. They weren’t even inches apart as they kissed again. Deeper as Willie’s hands fell to Alex’s waist and Alex’s raised to Willie’s shoulders. 

“I’d do anything to keep you safe, you know that right?” Alex nodded as he rested his head in the crook of Willie’s neck as they went back to a content silence.

________________________________________________________________________

The last bell rang as the swarm of kids shot out of their classes. Looking for Julie, she spotted the girl by her poofy hair. Conveniently next to his locker.

“Hey Julie, uh wanna come over after school? My mom is out and I don't really wanna be home alone.” He sheepishly asked

“How about you come to my house, I can show you the studio. Plus, my dad is making his famous lasagna!” She smiled then looked past him to see Flynn

“I’ll meet you at my place at 5?” she asked, obviously eager to get to her friend

“ Go to Flynn already, you look like you’re gonna burst. I’ll see you there” He laughed as Julie thanked him and ran to her friend as he excitedly talked about high school drama.

As AJ left his locker, grabbing his board, he was stopped by a group of boys in letterman jackets.

“Hey! AJ right? I’m Nick, you’re Julie’s friend no?” Another person mentioning Julie, was she gonna define him

“Yeah, How’d you know?” AJ asked and Nick gave him a look

“The concert dude, at the Orpheum? I gotta get to practice but let's hang out!” Nick ran off as AJ stood there confused

“What concert?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clearing confusion from tumblr comments!  
> AJ is the Son of Samantha Joyner, he looks/sounds like Alex from sunset curve  
> Samantha is the sister of Alex. I used Alex R when referring to the son in the beginning but now that it is AJ, confusion between the two can be avoided
> 
> Somethings you might have missed!  
> People think AJ and Carrie are dating or that Carrie wants to (student says ‘she has a type’)  
> People recognising AJ as Alex from Julie’s Band - even if they don’t know the names of the hologram boys  
> AJ is in the music program  
> AJ lost his dad - will be elaborated later  
> AJ and Flynn are PLATONIC, even though she calls him ‘cowboy’ or ‘her cowboy’ - it’s platonic
> 
> Somethings coming up!  
> More AJ bonding with characters (90% of them)  
> More AJ’s past (friends, character details)

**Author's Note:**

> Writing for creative release. Updates won’t be steady bc this is for stress relief but chapters will be 1k words or more. The writing looks longer on other platforms I use is another thing to keep in mind. If you want to adopt just tell me or give me credit. Readers and comments are always appreciated!!
> 
> Alex R is the son of Samantha, he might be called AJ later on. I use Alex R to not confuse with the original Alex.
> 
> Alex R’s love interest is unknown for now, I was thinking Reggie originally but let me know, might make an OC?


End file.
